Final Goodbye
by Under-Empty-Smiles
Summary: It's almost the day of love to bloom. February 12th to be exact. It is the day she confessed the love she had for him. It is the day she was to see him; it is the day he cheated on her. It is the day she said her final goodbye. KakaOC Meh No owny Naruto!


I am going with Kakashi to the festival

**Listen to Rihanna's Song: Final Goodbye **

_**Dear diary,**_

_**He kissed her today! Even though he claimed to love me…he kissed her! I know that I usually start with something nice, poetic, and thoughtful. Now is not the time. I feel like I was just taken away from all that I care for! It hurts to know that even after dedicating all my love, all my life all of me to him…he will still go out and do something as devastating as that. I found out that if love hurts…why be hurt by it? I gave up on it. I know I am too young, but why bother. Most of the time it ends this way anyway. I wish he could have understood that my love for him was pure…not tainted as Rin's was. Kakashi knows all this. Obito told him…I am sure he told him. He blackmailed me, and everybody knew about this. Why did I have to be the one hurt? It just hurts too much. Too much to think. Too much to write. I am sorry diary. I cannot write. Nevertheless, I just wanted you to know that I did not feel good, that way you will not ask anything like you usually do if I do not write in you. Before I leave…I will tell you what I saw, so you know I am not lying. If these tears are not real enough for you.**_

_**His arms were around her waist. Her arms were around his neck. The mask was slightly down. That was not even the worse part. I could understand that he was jumped. However, I could not take this next part. They had their lips locked. Yeah, they were kissing! **_

_**I was shocked too. The shock wears off though…all that is left is anger, pain, and frustration. Dad should home soon wondering about me. I need to find a hideout that he does not know about.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Namikaze, Sayuri**_

_**5:02 pm 2-12**_

I rushed out and in my hurry, the pages turned…amazingly it turned to my most loved page. It was the one that all of our team signed. My dad's was on the bottom, Rin was going down along the right margin, Obito was the big one in the middle and Kakashi was the easy one. His was the small one on the top. Mine as always was next to his on the opposite side. There was a lipstick smudge from Rin, a doodle from Obito, and a secret from dad.

The best part of that page must be what Kakashi left there. The mystifying blue rose. The flower was there as well…the poem I had gotten.

_**I know we are different**_

_**It is plain to see**_

_**Still I ask**_

_**Will you go to the dance with me?**_

_**The rose that is here**_

_**I got for you**_

_**With its bloody red**_

_**And lightning blue**_

_**This poem spoken**_

_**I made for real**_

_**Please go to the dance**_

_**For you have shown me how to feel**_

_**I am of dark**_

_**And you are of light**_

_**But at the dance**_

_**Show me something bright**_

_**I know we are different**_

_**It is plain to see**_

_**Still I ask**_

_**Will you go to the dance with me?**_

This is my final goodbye…to love. Goodbye…Kakashi.

For all the broken hearted….

I never should of waited so long to say  
what I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
but the time has come to leave

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye

Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its wars,  
I'll rest in peace as long as you know

Promise you our love will carry on  
until you turn eternal, we belong

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye

His respectful lips for the last time  
And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
Its you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye

Goodbye


End file.
